


Fun Facts

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A couple of tired counselors stop pretending to not care about each other, Camp Camp Secret Santa, Canon Universe, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, gwenvid - Freeform, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: A belated Camp Camp Secret Santa gift. I went through 3 story ideas before I liked this one. Read the tags.





	Fun Facts

It was a late night. The campers had already gone to bed hours ago. They were both exhausted. Maybe that’s let them forget who they were. The fatigue melting their walls away. The instincts and fight to keep things secret, tired from a day’s work. 

They laid in their separate beds. Gwen was wrapped up in her blanket. David not wanting to ruin his perfectly made bed yet. They faced each other but their eyes were closed. Their voices low.

“Your favourite color is pink.” Gwen said. “You’d think it was green but it’s not. It reminds you of your sister.”

“You check your horoscope, every day. It’s why you’re always stealing the paper. You’re an Aquarius.” David responded.

“You were born in the winter, but you won’t tell me your birthday.”

“Neither will you.”

“January 29th.”

“March 17.”

“You’re a Pisces. That’s so funny because you don’t know how to fish.”

“You don’t know how to swim.”

“One, it’s an air sign you idiot, and two, you don’t know how to drive.”

“Okay, okay, I surrender.”

They shared a quiet giggle. David continued.

“You were part of library club in high school. You liked the quiet.”

“Gardening for you. You just had to be covered in dirt somehow.”

“Just like your first crush, Indiana Jones.”

“Yours too.”

“That is true. What else, what else. Oh. You are allergic to avocados.”

“You’re allergic to good coffee. You put so much cream in your coffee, it’s not even really coffee anymore. What’s the point in drinking coffee if you’re going to ruin it with all that sugar David?”

“Shhh, shhh. You know I like tea better anyway. It works out better that way. Besides, what’s the point in having a tattoo if you never show it off.”

“Shut up.”

“Or knowing spanish if you never speak it?”

“You never use your sign language.”

“Right you are. Haven’t needed to. Not for a couple of years now. I should brush up on it in case there’s an emergency.”

“Same goes for me.”

“You have more majors than I can count on one hand.”

“You didn’t go to college. You came here as soon as you could to get away from your brothers.’

David somehow got quieter, “I see them on Christmas.”

“That’s because it’s your favourite holiday and you would visit a family of angry raccoons if you knew any.”

“How did you know that?”

“David!” Gwen snapped, “You are not visiting wild animals on the holidays.”

“Fine. You have to stop eating all the m&ms out of my trail mix. You don’t even like them, you prefer cinnamon candies.”

“You told me you don’t like them. That it ruins the healthy, nature loving message it brings.”

“Because you like them.Everyone likes chocolate Gwen.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A short silence. 

“You can climb literally any tree.”

“I spend a lot of time in nature Gwen. I need to be able to-”

“It’s still impressive.”

“Thank you.”

“You also have really good taste in music.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I like the mix of classics and also more modern stuff.”

“I have to stay in loop with the campers.”

Gwen smiled to herself, “You like it too.”

“If we’re going to talk about weird talents, how about your poetry? You’re really talented Gwen.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Sure I’ve only ever heard what you’ve read out loud to me but I’m certain the other stuff you have in your notebooks are great too. Also, you’ve been cutting your own hair for years. That’s hard. You deserve credit for that.”

“Thanks David.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Your favourite meal of the day is breakfast.”

“It is.”

“We should sleep so you have the energy to help Quartermaster in the morning.”

“We can keep talking if you want.”

“It’s okay David. I know you wanted to be asleep an hour ago.” she chuckled. 

“Goodnight, Gwen.”

“Night, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a brave stand putting my hc birthdays for them out there. I also got a lot of these headcanons from friends like @KuzAnn and @Campernetics.


End file.
